tokeshi_no_punkfandomcom-20200213-history
WCWF Flash Flood v7 (8/11/1996)
screen is shown, the picture is static. Suddenly, something busts through the screen, at least it looks that way, and the letters WCWF lowers from above. The words 'World Championship Wrestling Federation' fade in underneath. A man says, "The WCWF - Wrestling Future". music plays, which would remind viewers of the Sportscenter theme, and the camera focuses in on a studio. The format is like that of Sportscenter. Matt Fountain: Welcome to Flash Flood. I am your host Matt Fountain. I’m joined with my special in-studio guest, UFC and NWA champion, Dan “The Beast” Sev-... Dan Severn: Fountain, YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU SHUT YOUR G*DDAMN TRAP! You sit right there, hold your mic, and listen to me. I have come here to the WCWF for two things: To win belts and beat people up! I want to send out a word of warning to the superstars of the WCWF: There are the hunters and there are the hunted..... I’m gonna show all of you WHY they call me “The Beast”. I don’t care if it’s Levavy. I don’t care if it’s Sting, Vader, Micheals.... you’re all on the list. Levavy, when I get in the ring with you, I will make you feel pain, the kind of pain that you’ll never recover from.... No one is safe from me, or my pack of “Michigan Wolverines”. Grow eyes on the back of your heads, Levavy, grow some eyes, my friend. Fountain: Just who is this pack of “Michigan Wolverines”? Severn: If I was gonna tell you, I’d tell you, so listen carefully...... watch Sunday Night Assault. My boys will be there.... Fountain: Why won’t you identify them? Severn: I want to look at the face of every WCWF superstar, every stinkin’ fan, and your fat face, when they come rolling in on Sunday night. We’re coming here to take over. And believe me, we’ll do whatever it takes to get the damn WCWF committee to take notice of the Michigan Wolverines, you can take it to the bank. Fountain: Pending committee assignment of matches, I understand you’re scheduled to wrestle on the Tuesday Night WAR card..... what are your thoughts on tha.... Severn: I don’t CARE who we wrestle. But I’ll let you in on one desire: August 25th, KAGED. Levavy, you’ll BE MINE! Fountain: Let go of me, I’ve got lawyers (in his best Mean Gene Okerlund thread)! We've got to take a commercial break....as we go to the break..we'll see comments from the Music Man. to the Music Man with Tommy Oliver "Hey there, you punk ass Assad "The Terminator" Levavy. Yea, I'm talking to you!! You were very very lucky that you came into the ring in the battle royal after The Music Man was unfairly eliminated. So you think you are hot stuff now that you stumbled upon the WCWF world heavyweight title? Well, then, I am issuing a challenge to you Mr. Terminator! Sunday in a match for the WCWF would title. Do you have the guts to back up your bravado? If you do then you'll accept my challenge!" Commercials Fountain: We're back now and only about an hour away from Sunday Assault this afternoon in Macon, GA at the Macon Colliseum. Lots of people have been challenging Erik Coy lately....let's see what Coy had to say to everyone. to Erik "The Crippler" Coy Erik Coy: Well well, it seems that I'm a pretty popular guy. Seems as if everyone is out to get me. Bill "Stuntman" Thomas, The Music Man, and the Alwussy Devon Storm all want to step into the ring with the greatest, The Crippler. I think first I'll take Devon Storms challenge, and bury him into the ground. So Devon Storm, still got the guts to step into the ring with the Crippler? See you around. to Fountain Fountain: So, Coy accepts Devon Storm's challenge and President Donald Goddard signs the match for Tuesday Night WAR in Orlando. Now, as everyone knows....Jason Aaron, Vader's Manager, tried to add some certain stipulations if Scott Pierce wanted a title match...let's hear from Scott Pierce. to "100% Natural" Scott Pierce Scott Pierce: Vader! You are NOT my master! Vader barks and ooh! "100% Nat-ur-al" Scott Pierce is supposed to run off with his tail between his legs. It doesn't work that way lard-ass. Just because you have the title, you think you can throw in any stipulation you want. Well I don't have to and I'm not going to let you add those rules to the match. I want a match with you one on one. Not with you, your manager and whoever else you pay to do your dirty work for you. If you don't want to give me a title shot, that's fine. I'll just have to prove I deserve a title shot the old fashioned way. That's by beating you today in the middle of the ring. If I have to beat you every week to prove I deserve a title shot, I am prepared to do it. But ooh! "100% Natural" Scott Pierce is going to do it on his terms, not on Vaders'. to Fountain Fountain: Makes sense. So it will be a non-title matchup this afternoon. Now let's check these comments from the WCWF World Champion, Assaf Levavy. to Marc Kardon with Assaf Levavy Kardon: Well, you've heard what Vader said. What do you think? Assaf: I already told everyone that I'll defend this belt against everyone. And I'll do EXACTLY that. But Vader's got to prove himself first. Vader, I'll give you a non-title match. Only YOUR belt will be on the line. IC or nothing. You win-you get a title match. You lose-you get an IC title rematch. Kardon: Hmmm...But Assaf, the man deserves a title shot. Assaf: I know he does. But I have eliminated him out of the battle royal. So that means one victory over Vader. If I already have a victory over Vader why should I give him a title match anytime soon without seeing him prove himself? Kardon: You're right. Assaf: Thanks. So Vader, what d'ya say man? Agree? IC or NOTHING! to Fountain Fountain: Now....President Donald Goddard has said that since a WCWF Superstar can only hold one belt...that if Vader wins the matchup to go up for the world title at Kaged...he will be stripped of the belt and the top two contenders will battle for the IC Belt at Kaged. If Vader loses the match, assuming he agrees, then the belt will also be stripped...but from Levavy and the IC belt will be up at Kaged...with the top two contendors, one of which won't be Vader. So in other words, if Vader wants to try and get the world title...he will have to give up his Intercontinental Title. Let's take a look at comments from Ryan Cawdor. to Ryan Cawdor. *Ryan stands and snaps off a salute to the camera* to Fountain Fountain: So, Cawdor with alot of words and he and Perfect still squabble over the stipulations in an upcoming match to be signed. As we go to the break, let's see what the Psychotics had to say about Clownin' Around. to The Psychotics with the Genius Psycho Sid: Clownin' Around. You see, you have made the biggest mistake of your lives. You have signed for a match to meet the Psycotics. At Friday Night Live, you boys won't be clowning around. No. YOU'LL BE CRYING OUT LOUD! CRYING SID! PLEASE, MASTER! DON'T HURT ME! Bob Backlund: Clowns! The farsooths of ancient cities! When I purate you and crostrate you with the cross-face chicken wing, you will echonize the arena with the cry "You are GOD!! Spare our falonious lives!! Genius: Clowin' Around. Your methods are not very sound. When the Psycotics are through with you, your careers will look very blue. Commercials the screen comes back, the words August 25 are in the ring and suddenly a cage drops down around the ring. The bars bend and form the word Kaged. The words August 25 are shoot towards the cage and bust...the pieces form the word 'Meadowlands' at the floor of the ring...in little pieces. Fountain: Well, the Tag Team tourney starts today...let's take a look at some comments from Junior Mafia, whose Brute Force competes today. to Junior Mafia JR Michaels: "I was watching the interviews the other day and I noticed one thing. The Hardcore Homeboyz really SUCK. Who do they think they are? No one is as hardcore as the Junior Mafia. Only those weak fools would need someone named Miss Dixie to help them win matches." Dave Gibson: "You got it JR, Hardcore Homeboyz, your number is up because we have you in our sights and when you least expect it, you're gonna get a beating from the real Hardcore men, BRUTE FORCE!" Jr. Gangsta: "Yo gee, ya gonna catch some lead from my gat to da dome homie." "Almighty" Devon Storm: "Erik Coy, YOU ARE MINE YOU STUPID A**. You ruined my chances in that battle royal and now I will ruin your career. Be prepared to face the consequences of your actions because the Almighty is on a rampage. I am in the middle of signing a match with you, and when the deal is finalized, you will feel my wrath and when I finish with you, you're gonna wish you were DEAD!!! to Fountain Fountain: Well, now in the studio we have Jesse "The Jet" Johnson. Matt: Well, Dixie put out the challenge, and someone has answered your need, Jesse. What is your reply? Jesse: Bill "Stuntman" Thomas, I'm honored that you'd join us in this fight. If Lord Darkwolf gives the thumbs up for this, we'll start kicking some ass! Matt: And what about Mr. Extreme? Jesse: Listen up Extreme! I will be more than happy to oblige. If you're in such a hurry to lose your belt, fine. I'm there. And you think that our rag-tag team doesn't have a chance against yours? That's fine too. We'll see what happens in the ring. I don't care who gets the title shot, but we WILL get the title shot. I'm gonna get a piece of you, either way. As if I needed incentive for going after you! This'll just make it all the sweeter! Jesse: And as for the Hardcore Homeboys, big mistake! Get in my way and I'll mop the floor with you. I guess that you guys stick together, so I'll have to dish it out to all of you. I wanna see Extreme in the ring, and you're slowing me down! Jesse: I'm not just doing this 'cause I hate Extreme's guts, I'm doing it for the little guys. The guys who shouldn't have to take that kind of abuse for doing their jobs. Guys like you Matt, and also for the fans. Extreme is a champion everyone can live without! shake hands and Jesse leaves. Fountain: Let's get these comments now from a new superstar who signed on today, I.R.S. to IRS IRS: Every tax cheater in wcwf now will have to pay me in the ring!!! Even you Undertaker,because dead also will pay. so from now on you know who is in charge here. Bye asses CYA!!! to Demolition Ax: Hey you know Smash were now in the best league you can think of Smash: Yeah will demolish all the oposition here. Ax: We are challenging whoever becomes Tag-Team champion in the tournament. Smash : You wont stand a chance!! Ax & Smash : Were are going to DEMOLISH YOU!!!!! to Fountain Fountain: Let's take a look at the tag scene which is heating up! tag team bracket comes on the screen and Fountain reads it out... Sunday, 8/11 Friday, 8/16 The Loose Cannons Tuesday, 8/20 ----------------------- | #1 vs. |---------------- | | The Flying Spaniards | | ----------------------- | | Tuesday, 8/13 #5 vs. |---------------- | | The Road Warriors | | ----------------------- | | | | | #2 vs. |---------------- | | | The Clique | | ----------------------- | | | Sunday, 8/11 vs. |---------------- | Brutal Force | World Tag Team Champs ----------------------- | | | #3 vs. |---------------- | | | | The Air Force | | | ----------------------- | | | | Tuesday, 8/13 #6 vs. |---------------- | The Daemons | ----------------------- | | | #4 vs. |---------------- | The Hardcore Homeboyz | ----------------------- Losers Bracket.... Friday 8/16 Sunday, 8/18 Loser match #6 Tuesday, 8/20 ---------------- | | Loser match #1 vs. |-------------------------- --------------- | | | | | vs. |---------------- | | | Loser match #2| | --------------- | |-------------------- vs. vs. | | TV Tag Champs Loser match #3 | --------------- | | | vs. |---------------- | | | | Loser match #4| | | --------------- |-------------------------- | Loser match #5 | ---------------- to Fountain Fountain: Let's hear from the some of the Tournament's participants and new signees. to Masters of Motion Chris Tasker "Hello all! The Masters of Motion, the winner of the best team in WLW, and the brighest new faces to hit pro wrestling are in the WCWF! Watch out tag teams, the best have arrived." Bryan Sanders "Scary as it may be, the Masters of Motion are even better than before. Since we were last seen in WLW and Battlezone, we've been training, getting in shape, and preparing. The UWF hasn't seen much of us lately because we've been bettering ourselves. I've been training in the art of luchador style wrestling." Chris Tasker "And as for me, I've become an even better technician. Looks like the WCWF has decided to hold it's tag tournament on the very day we begin work, so look out, we're taking home gold." Bryan Sanders "And cross your fingers, we may be getting Sunburst back to manage us. For those who don't know her, it's your loss." to The Air Force (The camera open on the scene of the members of the Air Force putting gym bags into the trunk of a orange 1970 Plymouth Barracuda parked outside of a hanger. As Johnny Sky closes the trunk, Jason Hawkes speaks to the camera.) Jason Hawkes: We were on the way to the arena and Johnny and I started trying to put ourselves in your place, Brutal Force. You must think life is pretty good. You're a pair of big, strong men and you believe you can beat anybody in the WCWF down. If you need a little help in a tough match, so what? You have an evil, if unintelligible, manager close by that can give you a cane or a brick or whatever you need to cover up you're inablity to beat your opponent fairly. Now, you're measuring you're fat tummies for the WCWF World Tag Belts. Well, we have one thing going for us that you don't have. Tell them what it is, Johnny! Johnny Sky: We are not just wrestling for ourselves. We wrestle for the honor of the WCWF. We wrestle for what is right and for what is American. Hawkes: Not only that. We are wrestling for our fans. When they're behind us, we can do anything. When you get in the ring Sunday, look at all those fans in the stands around you. They don't beat people up. They don't steal. They are good, honest people. They don't like the Junior Mafia. But they LOVE the Air Force and they are gonna scream their heads off when we defeat you in the ring Sunday night. (Air Force steps out of the camera's veiw. The sound of closing doors, a racing engine, and squealing tires are heard. Camera fades to black.) to Fountain Fountain: Well, that is gonna do it for this edition of Flash Flood. Stay tuned and catch Sunday Assault which will feature Pierce and Vader going one on one!! As we leave you, we'll take a look at this pre-recorded video from Mr. Perfec. Till next time, I'm Matt Fountain! So long! =) to Mr. Perfect with Randy Johnson (Mr. Perfect is standing in the King Dome in Seattle. With him is Mariners Ace, Randy Johnson) Randy Johnson: Hi. I'm Randy Johnson of the Seattle Mariners. I'm here to see if Mr. Perfect is really perfect. (To Perfect) Are you? Mr. Perfect: Well, see for yourself. (Randy Johnson pitches to Mr. Perfect. He hits each ball for a home run) Randy Johnson: WOW!! Mr. Perfect: See? Absolutely PERFECT!